Der Zirkuszauber
by Lyra-Kaja
Summary: Harry verschwindet auf dem Weg zu seinen Freunden auf mysteriöse Weise und während sich alle um ihn sorgen, macht er sich in einem Zirkus schöne Ferien,nachdem ervon einer zwiegeschpaltenen Todessergruppe angegriffen wurde und sich nun mit einer neugierig
1. Gedanken an vergangene Tage

Dumbledores Tod war nun schon zwei Wochen her, Harry war nun wieder im Ligusterweg in Little Whinging bei seinem Onkel Vernon und seiner Tante Petunia. Er hatte sich direkt nach seiner Ankunft in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen um über die letzten Erlebnisse nachzudenken. Seine Verwandten hatten ihn auch nicht gestört, sie hatten wahrscheinlich nicht mitbekommen, wie Harry gekommen war, nachdem er den Zug nach London genommen hatte, war er mit dem Fahrenden Ritter direkt vor die Haustür gefahren und einfach in sein Zimmer gegangen. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, was denn schon alles in den letzten paar Jahren und Tagen passiert war...

Bis jetzt war jedes Jahr jemand gestorben oder schlimmeres, im ersten Schuljahr war Quirrell gestorben, es war Harrys Schuld gewesen, aber wer lässt schon den dunklen Lord in seinen Hinterkopf einziehen? Im zweiten Schuljahr hatte er den Basilisken und den jungen Tom Riddle getötet, Prof. Lockhard hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren und beinahe wäre auch Ginny gestorben, zum Glück hatte er sie retten können! Im dritten Schuljahr wäre beinahe Sirius gestorben, glücklicherweise haben Hermine und er das Schlimmste verhindern können und ihn und Seidenschnabel retten können, leider war Wurmschwanz ihnen trotzdem entwischt. Im vierten Schuljahr war Voldemort zurückgekommen und Cedric getötet worden, aber Barty Crouch Junior hatten sie als falschen Moody entlarven und festnehmen können. Im fünften Schuljahr war dann, leider Gottes, Sirius gestorben und Voldemort aus dem Ministerium entkommen, das voll mit Auroren war, die ihn zu spät bemerkten. Im sechsten Schuljahr, das gerade erst vorbei war, wurde Dumbledore von Snape ermordet, dieser war mit Malfoy getürmt und hatte viele Probleme zurückgelassen.

In jedem Schuljahr war immer eine Situation dabei gewesen, in der Harry und seine Freunde beinahe gestorben wären, aber immer hatten sie es geschafft, das Ruder herum zu reißen und zu überleben, meistens hatte Dumbledore seinen Teil dazu beigetragen und Harry fragte sich, wie er und seine Freunde ohne Dumbledore das siebte und letzte Schuljahr auf Hogwarts überleben sollten.

Er dachte an Lupin, der erst Sirius und jetzt Dumbledore, mit dem er sich gut verstanden hatte, verloren hatte, und jetzt eingewilligt hatte, wieder Lehrer für VgddK zu werden, vielleicht könnte er ihnen allen helfen sich besser zu verteidigen und eventuell für das Dream Team, wie er, Ron und Hermine genannt wurden, und einige der DA extra Unterricht zu machen, falls Professor McGonagall es erlauben würde natürlich. Er hatte mit ihm darüber gesprochen, als er ihn nach der Bekanntgebung, dass er seinen Lehrerposten wieder aufnimmt, in seinem Büro gefunden hatte, er hatte gesagt, dass er es sich überlegen will und ihm versprochen, ihm in den Ferien zu schreiben.


	2. Belogen,betrogen,aus'm Fenster geflogen?

2. Belogen, betrogen, aus'm Fenster geflogen?

Tonks war im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs um Harry zu bewachen, alle machten sich sorgen, dass er sich vielleicht, wie bei Sirius Tod, wieder zurückzieht und niemanden an sich ranlassen würde. Tonks meinte, dass es nie dazu gekommen wäre, wenn Dumbledore nicht dafür gesorgt hätte, dass Ron und Hermine nicht zu ihm durften. Aber das Vergangene war den anderen egal gewesen, fast allen, Remus hatte nichts gesagt, auch nicht, als alle beschlossen hatten, dass er keine Briefe an Harry schreiben durfte. Nach dem Treffen war er zu ihr gegangen und hatte ihr im vorbeigehen gesagt, sie solle Harry schöne Grüße von ihm ausrichten und ihm sagen, das er ihm nicht schreiben würde, ihn aber bestimmt spätestens zu seinem Geburtstag besuchen würde. Dann war sie losgezogen um den Auftrag des Ordens auszuführen. Sie hatte aber nicht vor, Harry heimlich zu beschatten, sondern offen zu ihm zu sein und ihm alles zu erzählen, was er wissen wollte.

Sie bog in den Ligusterweg und ging auf die Nummer 4 zu. Sie schlich sich durch den Garten hinter das Haus und sah Harry Gedankenverloren auf der Fensterbank.

Harry hörte ein rascheln und blickte auf. Er schaute den Garten ab, fand aber nichts Verdächtiges, vielleicht war es ja auch nur eine Katze von Mrs. Figg. Er wollte gerade zurück in sein Zimmer steigen, als er wieder ein rascheln hörte, diesmal wusste er, woher es kam. Er lehnte sich etwas aus dem Fenster um den Rosenbusch unter seinem Fenster sehen zu können, als er ein lautes Fluchen hörte. Vor Schreck wäre er beinahe aus dem Fenster gefallen, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig festhalten. Er blickte hinunter und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Tonks, die gerade hinter dem Rosenbusch hervor gekommen war, hatte einen total zerrissenen Umhang an und fuchtelte wild mit den Händen um einen kleinen Vogel zu vertreiben, der dabei war, sich in ihren Haaren ein Nest einzurichten. Harry rief zu ihr runter:" Na Tonks, brauchst du Hilfe?" Tonks antwortete nicht, stattdessen veränderte sie ihre Frisur, sodass ihre Haare jetzt ganz glatt auf ihr Schultern fielen.

Harry war immer noch fasziniert von dieser Fähigkeit. Er würde auch gerne einfach so sein Aussehen verändern können, einfach in eine andere Personenrolle schlüpfen, leider müsste er dafür sehr hart arbeiten und könnte es dennoch nicht so gut wie Tonks.

Nachdem Tonks den Vogel durch ihre Veränderung so geschockt hatte, dass er weggeflogen war, holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und ließ eine Leiter hoch zu Harrys Zimmer erscheinen. Ohne zu fragen stieg sie die Leiter hinauf und in Harrys Zimmer. Sie setzte sich auf sein Bett und sagte:" Ich soll dir von Remus schöne Grüße bestellen und dir sagen, das er dir nicht schreiben kann-" "Aber wieso nicht, er hat es mir versprochen!" "- er kann dir nicht schreiben, weil ihm der Orden gesagt hat, dass er dir nicht schreiben soll, aber-" " Na toll, wenn der Orden euch sagen würde, dass ihr aufhören sollt zu atmen, würdet ihr das dann auch machen?!" Harry war etwas aufgebracht, aber auch Tonks wurde langsam wütend, so sagte sie etwas lauter und eindringlicher:" Wenn du mal aufhören würdest, dazwischen zu reden, könnte ich dann vielleicht auch mal ausreden und dir sagen, dass Remus dich aber spätestens an deinem Geburtstag besuchen kommen will, und das, ohne zu warten, bis der Orden es ihm erlaubt oder nicht!" Harry sah sie verdutzt an. Er setzte sich neben sie und sagte: " 'tschuldige." Er sah Tonks fragend an und sie fragte laut: "Was?"

Von unten war ein Poltern zu hören und Onkel Vernon schrie hinauf:" Mach da oben nicht so einen Krach Junge!" " Ich mach keinen Krach! Ich habe Besuch!" antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. "Pah, als ob deine bekloppten Freunde einfach so in mein Haus spazieren könnten, ohne, dass ich es bemerken würde, die Tür ist zu Bürschchen!" "Aber es stimmt, ich würde jetzt gerne meine Unterhaltung fortführen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, vielen Dank!" Tonks sah Harry irritiert an, sie hatte erwartet, dass er erst nach ihrem Gespräch aus seinem Panzer der Trauer kriechen würde, aber nicht, dass er diesen Panzer schon längs abgeworfen, bzw. gar nicht hinein gekrochen sei.

Ein rütteln an der Tür ließ sie zusammenfahren. "Mach die Tür auf Junge, ich will jetzt wissen, was in meinem Haus vor sich geht!" Harry ging zur Tür und öffnete sie kurzerhand, schon purzelte Mr. Dursley ins Zimmer. Er schaute sich suchend um und seine Augen blieben an Tonks hängen. Er sah sie kurz an und er sagte in bedrohlichem Ton:" Wie bist du hier herein gekommen? Ich habe die Tür doppelt und dreifach abgeschlossen!" Tonks sah ihn unschuldig an und sagte:" Oh, das hab ich gar nicht bemerkt!" Onkel Vernon sah sie perplex an und fragte an Harry gewandt: "Ist sie inzwischen auch einer dieser Geister geworden? Letztes Jahr am Bahnsteig war sie eigentlich noch ziemlich lebendig, wenn ich zurück denke!" "Kannst du das denn überhaupt?" hätte Harry beinahe gesagt, besann sich dann aber eines besseren und sagte stattdessen:"Nein, sie ist nicht tot, du hast sie nicht bemerkt, weil sie durchs Fenster gekommen ist! Und ich wäre dir jetzt sehr verbunden, wenn du bitte wieder aus meinem Zimmer verschwinden würdest, wie du siehst, habe ich tatsächlich Besuch, um den ich mich kümmern muss!" Harry hatte einen festen und entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt, den Onkel Vernon unmerklich erschaudern ließ. Er verließ das Zimmer und Harry schloss die Tür wieder hinter ihm.

Nun waren Tonks und Harry wieder alleine. Sie sah ihn fragend an und er sagte:" Seitdem Dumbeldore nun auch tot ist, habe ich nachgedacht, was alles passiert ist und wer alles schon gestorben ist, durch mich bzw. dadurch, dass ich lebe, kurz bevor du aufgetaucht warst, hab ich mir noch gedacht, wie es wäre, wenn ich meinem Leben einfach ein Ende machen würde. Vorher hatte ich eigentlich immer gedacht, dass es den Anderen dann besser gehen würde als jetzt. Aber dann, als ich intensiv darüber nachgedacht habe, ist mir eingefallen, dass sich dann niemand mehr gegen Voldemort stellen könnte und alle sterben würden, meine Freunde, alle die ich kenne und noch mehr. Ich habe aufgehört daran zu zweifeln, dass ich da durch muss und mich mit der Prophezeiung und dem dazugehörigen, unvermeidlichen Kampf gegen Voldemort abgefunden. Seit dem fühle ich mich stärker, und ich bin entschlossen, alles zu tun, um meine Freunde und alle anderen zu beschützen!" Tonks hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und fragte jetzt:" Und was sollte das gerade mit deinem Onkel?" Harry schaute verlegen zu Boden und sagte:" Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du etwas Wichtigeres zu sagen hattest, also wollte ich ihn loswerden, um endlich in Ruhe mit dir sprechen zu können! Also hab ich ihn aus dem Zimmer geworfen." "Das war mutig von dir, aber auch untypisch, wir alle hatten eigentlich erwartet, dass du dich zurückziehen würdest und in Trauer versinken würdest." " Das habe ich erst auch gedacht, und ja, ich habe getrauert, kurz nach Dumbledores Tod. Dann habe ich auch nachgedacht, und festgestellt, dass es keinen Sinn machte, weiter zu trauern, weil Voldemort das sicherlich ausnutzen würde, um weitere Freunde zu töten, das wollte ich natürlich nicht, also habe ich mich zusammengerissen. Jetzt aber zurück zu dir, warum bist du gekommen?"

Harry sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete:"Eigentlich soll ich dich ja im Auftrag des Ordens beschatten..." Tonks sah ihn einen Moment auffordernd an, aber als er keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen, sprach sie weiter:"... aber Remus und ich haben uns dazu entschlossen, dir ab sofort, mit kleinen Ausnahmen, alles zu sagen, was wir im Orden besprechen, wir über Voldemorts Aktivitäten wissen und du sonst noch über die Zaubererwelt wissen musst oder willst!" Harry sah Tonks verwundert an, dann aber sagte er:"Ihr beide geht also gegen den Orden an? Ich glaube ich habe zu viel schlechten Einfluss auf euch, dass ihr euch jetzt auf unsere Seite schlagt!" "Mit dem Einfluss könntest du Recht haben, aber was meinst du mit unsere Seite? Ich dachte du wolltest das alleine durchziehen." "Naja, hatte ich auch vor, aber ein Paar Leute wollen mich einfach nicht alleine gegen Voldemort in den Kampf ziehen lassen, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna kennen zwar die Prophezeiung noch nicht, aber sie wollen trotzdem alle mit mir zusammen kämpfen, egal, was mit ihnen dabei passiert!" Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass McGonagall die Prophezeiung inzwischen schon an die Beschatter von Harry weitergegeben hatte, und dies traf augenscheinlich auch zu, denn Tonks sah ihn nicht fragend an sondern sagte:"Aha, aber einbeziehen musst du sie ja eigentlich nicht, ich meine du hast dich ja von Ginny getrennt und Neville und Luna kennst du ja auch nicht so gut!" "Ja, ich habe Ginny klar gemacht, dass in nächster Zeit nichts aus uns werden könnte, aber abwarten! Neville und Luna kenne ich doch sehr gut, ich habe ihre Stärken und Schwächen kennen gelernt, in der DA und in den Kämpfen gegen Voldemort, ich habe versucht, ihr Schwächen aus zu bügeln, und inzwischen helfen sie sich auch gegenseitig! Nachdem Neville den Ravenclaws eingeschärft hatte, Luna und ihre Sachen in Ruhe zu lassen, waren die Beiden ein Paar geworden!" "Schon gut, ich habe es kapiert, du verstehst sie und vertraust ihnen, und andersherum. Wie kommen sie eigentlich mit Dumbledores Tod zurecht?" "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht, ich kann Hedwig nicht schicken, um diese Jahreszeit ist sie einfach zu auffällig, und die anderen schreiben mir nicht, warum auch immer! Ich vermute mal, sie trauern sehr, sie kannten Dumbledore nicht so gut wie ich und wurden auch nicht von ihm enttäuscht, sie vermissen ihn wahrscheinlich mehr als Helfer im Kampf gegen Voldemort und als Schulleiter, der immer alles in den Griff bekommen hat. Du sollst das aber nicht falsch verstehen, ich habe ihn auch vermisst und um ihn getrauert, aber ich glaube, ich habe schon zu viel Leid erfahren, sodass ich jetzt nicht mehr trauern kann."

Sie sahen sich einige Momente an, dann sagte Tonks: Harry, ich muss gleich wieder weg, ich muss dem Orden Bericht erstatten und dann Remus sagen, was sich hier zugetragen hat!" "Erzähl dem Orden aber nichts davon, dass ich nicht mehr trauere, sie würden das nicht verstehen. Sie würden bestimmt denken, ich sei froh über Dumbeldores Tod, was für Moody bedeuten würde, ich sei ein Todesser oder stände unter dem Imperius Fluch!" "Keine Angst, ich durfte ja nicht mit dir in Kontakt treten, also kann ich ihnen auch nichts von unserem Gespräch sagen! Ich erzähle ihnen, du hättest dich in deinem Zimmer verschanzt und die Dursleys würden dich die ganze Zeit nicht in Ruhe lassen, was dich nächste Woche eventuell in den Fuchsbau bringt, aber auch, dass du noch trauern würdest! Ich muss aber "leider" jeden Tag zu dir kommen, also könnten wir ja generell auch etwas zusammen unternehmen! Aber kein Zaubern, da würden wir beide Ärger bekommen, da das Ministerium deine Zauber zurückverfolgen könnte, würdest du Ärger vom Ministerium und Hogwarts bekommen, ich würde aber Ärger vom Ministerium, Remus und dem Orden des Phönix bekommen!" Fügte sie schnell noch hinzu, nachdem sie sein hoffnungsvolles Gesicht gesehen hatte. "Du meinst, ich darf nicht mit meinem Zauberstab zaubern, da das Ministerium meine Zauber dann über meinen Zauberstab zurückverfolgen könnte, weil ich noch nicht 17, also Volljährig bin. Du oder Remus, ihr könntet zaubern!" "Und welche Zauber sollten das bitteschön sein? Du darfst sie ja eh nicht ausführen und sie dürften auch keinen Schaden anrichten oder laut sein! Wie sollen sie dir dann helfen?" "Weißt du, ich dachte da an einen Zauber, den ihr auf mich anwendet, kein Unverzeihlicher, die bekomme ich später bestimmt noch oft genug zu spüren." ,fügte er hinzu, als er ihre vor Schreck geweiteten Augen gesehen hatte,"Ich dachte da eher an Legelimentik, ich will meine Okklumentik verbessern, und bestimmt kann es da nicht schaden, wenn ihr es auf mich anwendet und nicht Snape! Weiter wollte ich euch darum bitten, mir einige Zauber ohne Zauberstab beizubringen, die ich so schon gut kann, aber im Kampf auch besser ohne Zauberstab ausführen können müsste, wie den Protego-Zauber oder Accio-Zauber oder Expelliamus-Zauber. Meinst du, ihr könntet mich darin unterrichten, und die anderen im Fuchsbau auch, wenn ich dahin komme?" " Ich weiß es noch nicht, Harry. Ich werde versuchen Remus von deiner Idee zu überzeugen. Aber wir werden auch nicht jeden Tag Zeit haben, mit dir zu üben, diese Woche werde ich zwar Zeit haben, aber wie es mit Remus steht, weiß ich nicht! Remus muss ja noch den Unterricht für das Nächste Schuljahr vorbereiten, ich muss meiner Aurorenpflicht nachkommen und dann haben wir ja auch noch Aufträge vom Orden, ich kann dir nichts versprechen!" "Das verstehe ich, aber ich kann nicht einfach still herum sitzen und nichts tun. Die nächsten Wochen könnte ich dann ja auch mit meinen Freunden trainieren, was ich diese Woche gelernt habe, damit wir auf einer Stufe sind, ich könnte dann auch Luna und Neville zum Grimmuld Place einladen, dann könnten sie auch mit lernen!" "Heißt dass, du würdest lieber zum Grimmuld Place, als hier zu bleiben?" "Ja, das würde ich, aus 3 Gründen! 1.Hat Sirius in dem Haus gelebt. 2.Kann man dort ungestört Magie wirken, da die Muggel das Haus nicht sehen können und 3. weil ich da mehr Platz als bei den Dursleys habe und machen kann, was ich will!" "Ok, Harry, ich sehe dann mal, was ich für dich tun kann, ich bringe dir auch eine Eule mit, damit du Briefe verschicken kannst, ich kann ja McGonnagall fragen, ob du eine Schuleule bekommen kannst, ich glaube, sie würde das verstehen!" "Danke Tonks!" Dann apparierte Tonks aus Harrys Zimmer und Harry legte sich schlafen.


	3. Nie mehr Dursleys

3. Nie mehr Dursleys!

Ginny saß zusammen mit Hermine und Ron im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys. Sie sah gedankenverloren vor sich hin, während Ron und Hermine rätselten, was Harry wohl gerade durchmachen müsse, und wo Fawkes wohl hingeflogen sei.

Plötzlich sprach Hermine sie an: "Ginny, jetzt sag doch auch mal etwas dazu, oder interessiert es dich etwa nicht, was mit Harry ist?"

"Ich weiß es ja, also wieso sollte ich jetzt noch darüber nachdenken?"

"Ach ja, was macht er denn gerade, wenn du es so genau weißt?" Ron war ein bisschen schnippisch, weil Ginny in letzter Zeit mehr mitbekam als er.

"Na was wohl? Er redet mit Tonks und wartet wahrscheinlich mal wieder mit ihr auf Remus, damit sie mit dem Training weitermachen können! Ich frage mich allerdings schon, welche Zauber er inzwischen ohne Zauberstab kann!"

„Ach ja, Tonks hatte uns ja auch schon von Harrys Plan erzählt, morgen will er ja auch zu uns kommen!"

"Ja, sollte er. Und dann wollte er auch mit uns trainieren. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht all zu schwer wird, ich habe keinen Bock auf Unterricht wie in der Schule! Ich will Spaß haben, wie in der DA!"

„Und warum sagst du uns das und schreibst es ihm nicht einfach? Dann hat er vielleicht auch noch genug Zeit, seinen strengen Lehrplan umzuarbeiten!" meldete sich nun auch Ron wieder zu Wort.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaub nicht, dass Harry so etwas angefertigt hat, er war noch nie sonderlich ordentlich und auch in der DA mehr spontan mit den Zaubern und nicht auf mehrere Zauber zusammen fixiert. Er wusste zwar, welche Zauber er alles mit uns machen wollte, aber er hatte keine bestimmte Reihenfolge, er hat gewartet, bis alle den Zauber konnten. Aber ich glaube, ich werde ihm trotzdem schreiben! Meinst du Mom wäre damit einverstanden, wenn Neville und Luna auch kämen, Ron?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es verbieten würde, jetzt, wo Bill, Charly, Fred und George allesamt aus dem Haus sind, haben wir ja auch genug Platz, und es ist dann nicht mehr so still hier! Außerdem freut sie sich ja immer, etwas mehr Kochen zu können! Aber wozu willst du sie einladen?"

„Ronald Weasley, streng mal deinen Kopf an, so schwer ist das nun auch wieder nicht zu verstehen! Immerhin sind sie auch unsere Freunde und wir kennen sie besser als einige der anderen Schüler. Sie haben an unserer Seite gekämpft im Ministerium und uns auch sonst gut geholfen, und trotz der Schwierigkeiten, die sie Dank uns hatten, wollen sie immer noch mit uns befreundet sein. Wir sollten uns deshalb vertrauen können und keine Vor- oder Nachteile ihnen gegenüber haben! Deshalb will Ginny sie einladen, wenn ich mich nicht schwer irre."

"Nein nein, Hermine, du hast mit deiner Vermutung vollkommen Recht! Aber ich habe noch einen Grund, sie einzuladen... Ich will sehen, wie es Harry zur Weißglut bringt, wenn Neville einen Zauber mal wieder nicht schafft und aufgeben will!"

"GINNY!!" sagten Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Mund. Sie sahen sich etwas verloren an und sagten dann wieder beide zusammen: "Das ist nicht nett!"

„Na und? Ihn bringt eh nichts zur Weißglut, und wenn ihr so weiter macht, erzähl ich allen, dass wir ein neues Zwillingspaar in der Familie haben, die allerdings nicht viel gemeinsam haben!"

Ron und Hermine liefen rot an, aber nicht nur aus Wut. Aber ehe sie etwas sagen konnten, ging Ginny hoch in ihr Zimmer und rief ihnen von der Treppe aus noch ein 'Gute Nacht' nach unten.

Harry und Tonks hatten noch einmal alle Schildzauber durchgesprochen und Okklumentik gelernt, als Remus endlich ankam.

"Wo warst du so lange? Ach egal! Fangen wir mit dem Training an, damit Harry heute noch zu etwas Schlaf kommt!", sagte Tonks leicht aufgebracht. Harry erinnerte das sehr an Hermine im Trimagischen Turnier, nach dem Weihnachtsball hatte sie sich mit Ron gestritten, weil er immer auf Victor Krum herumhackte, aber selber nicht genug Courage gehabt hatte, um sie selbst rechtzeitig zu fragen.

Nachdem sie die Entwaffnung mit Expelliarmus und das Aufrufen mit Accio wiederholt hatten. Beschäftigten sie sich auch mit den Protego, der ein Schutzschild erzeugte, wie auch mit dem Schockzauber. Nach dem Stupor wandte Harry auch den Deccio an, welchen er von Hogwarts nicht kannte. Lupin lächelte zufrieden: „Du bist wirklich gut geworden! Einige dieser Zauber sind schon sehr komplex!"

„Da hast du wohl Recht, aber ich hätte auch gerne den Patronus ohne Zauberstab gekonnt! Das wäre wirklich nützlich gegen die Dementoren gewesen!"

"Das stimmt schon, aber dieser Zauber ist zu komplex dafür! Du bist schon jetzt sehr mächtig, Harry, aber ich glaube, dieser Zauber wäre jetzt noch zu schwierig für dich ohne Zauberstab auszuführen. Du müsstest deine ganze Konzentration und Kraft dafür aufbringen, oder es würde überhaupt nicht klappen!"

„Schade trotzdem! Eventuell kann ich ihn ja später mit euch probieren, und wenn ihr meint, ich könnte es doch schaffen, könntet ihr ihn ja auch mit mir trainieren! Ihr kommt doch zu meinem Geburtstag in den Fuchsbau, oder?"

„Klar doch, Harry, dann können wir ja weiter sehen, auch, wie es bis dahin mit dem Training deiner Freunde aussieht!"

Nachdem Tonks und Remus aus dem Zimmer appariert waren, richtete Harry das Zimmer wieder und legte sich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem Harry gefrühstückt hatte, packte er seine Sachen und wollte gerade alles nach unten bringen, als er plötzlich einen Flügelschlag hörte. Reiner, die Eule, die er von McGonagall zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatte, ließ neben ihm einen Brief auf den Boden fallen.

Er hob ihn auf und erkannte Ginnys Handschrift. Er hatte schon gestern einen Brief von ihr bekommen, in dem stand, dass er den Unterricht wie in der DA machen solle, spaßig und nicht zu streng. Er fragte sich, was sie jetzt wieder von ihm wollte und öffnete den Brief, dann las er:

Lieber Harry,

ich wollte dich nur noch in Kenntnis setzen, dass Luna und Neville auch

kommen werden. Sie werden auch mit uns trainieren, ich hoffe, dass du

nichts dagegen hast, sie sind halt gute Freunde und stehen uns treu zur

Seite, wir sollten keine Vorteile gegenüber ihnen haben, dies wäre unfair!

Deine, dich liebende Ginny.

Harry ging schnell zu seinem Schreibtisch und suchte sich Pergament und Feder zusammen. Dann schrieb er Ginny eine Antwort:

Liebe Ginny,

eigentlich hatte ich vor, euch zu fragen, ob ihr damit einverstanden

seid, dann hätte ich sie eingeladen, aber so hat sich das ja erledigt. Ich

finde auch, dass Freunde sich nichts vorenthalten sollten, darum will

ich dich noch warnen, (nicht nur vor Voldemort, ich glaube, dies hat

inzwischen die ganze Zaubererschaft begriffen...) die Zeiten haben sich

geändert, ich weiß nicht, ob meine Methoden ganz legal sind, ich habe nicht

nur Expelliarmus mit Tonks geübt, da sind auch einige heftigere Zauber

drunter, nicht die Unverzeihlichen, keine Angst! Könntest du dich, bis ich

komme, noch um Reiner kümmern?

Danke!

In Liebe dein Harry!

Er sah sich den Brief noch einmal an, bevor er ihn zusammen faltete und ihn zu Ginny losschickte.

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und Harry hatte die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen können. Er duschte schnell und zog sich um, und noch ehe seine Verwandten aufgestanden waren, stand das Frühstück auf dem Tisch.

Ginny wurde unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, was sie geweckt hatte, aber dann hörte sie ein klopfen an ihrem Fenster. Es war zu dunkel, als dass sie hätte erkennen können, wer oder was da an ihr Fenster klopfte, also stand sie auf und öffnete das Fenster. Kaum hatte sie es geöffnet, als auch schon Reiner im Zimmer umher flatterte. Als sie es geschafft hatte, ihm den Brief endlich abzunehmen, las sie ihn sich durch. Sie war zuerst überrascht, dass er mit ihrem Vorschlag einverstanden war, doch dann erschien es ihr ganz natürlich, sie hätte wahrscheinlich das gleiche geschrieben, und sie war ja ohnehin schon damit einverstanden gewesen! Aber dennoch wunderte sie sich über eine Sache, natürlich war es für einige normal, mit in liebe... zu unterschreiben, nicht aber für Harry, sie behielt sich vor, ihn darüber auszufragen, wenn er ankommen würde.  
Sie wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen, als ihre Mutter von unten hoch rief: "Aufstehen! AUFSTEHEN! Harry sollte sich gleich auf den Weg machen, und ihr habt noch nicht einmal eure Zimmer aufgeräumt!" Ginny stand also wieder auf und machte sich fertig. Da sie wusste, dass es erst was zu Essen geben würde, wenn Harry kam, und damit sie was zu tun hatte, ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer um Aufzuräumen. Als sie damit fertig war, hatte sie bestimmt noch eine gute Stunde, bis Harry kommen würde, deshalb legte sie sich auf ihr frisch bezogenes und gemachtes Bett um vielleicht doch noch etwas Schlaf zu finden.

Nachdem Harry noch mal Frühstück für die Dursleys gemacht hatte, das erste war schon kalt, als sie endlich aufgestanden waren und Onkel Vernon ihn wegen Verschwendung von Essen zusammengestaucht hatte, ging er wieder in sein Zimmer, um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Er sollte anschließend zu Remus und Tonks in den Grimmauld Place Nr.12 und dann via Portschlüssel zu den Weasleys, Hermine, Neville und Luna in den Fuchsbau. Eigentlich hatte er sich den ganzen Stress entziehen wollen aber Moody wollte es nicht anders und Tonks (die ihn vertreten hatte) hatte schließlich aufgegeben. Eigentlich wäre er lieber direkt mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zum Fuchsbau gefahren, so chaotisch die Fahrten auch waren, es waren nie so viele andere Fahrgäste dabei, eigentlich würde kein normaler Zauberer damit fahren, außer in einem besonderem Notfall, wenn er nicht apparieren konnte. Aber so musste er sich beeilen um pünktlich um 9 am Grimmauld Place anzukommen.

Also stopfte er schnell alles, was er brauchte, in seinen Koffer, steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Hosentasche und nahm Hedwigs Käfig. So ausgestattet ging er nach unten, um sich von den Dursleys zu verabschieden.

Nachdem er sich kurz aber höflich von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, sagte er ihnen noch: „Ich werde wahrscheinlich die restlichen Ferien nicht mehr herkommen, ihr habt das Haus also die restliche Zeit für euch, betretet aber nicht mein Zimmer! Wenn doch, dann ...ich habe euch auf jeden Fall gewarnt!"

Die Dursleys sahen ihn verängstigt an, dann fasste sich Onkel Vernon aber wieder und sagte, noch etwas verunsichert: „Wovor willst du uns gewarnt haben, du darfst hier noch nicht z-zaubern, du bist noch nicht volljährig, also! Und deine Kreaturen oder was weiß ich was dürfen nicht bei den Muggeln gesehen werden." „Du hast vollkommen Recht", sagte Harry in einem etwas zu freundlichem und überschwänglichem Ton „aber wie du schon gesagt hast bin ich noch nicht volljährig. Das wird sich ab meinem nächsten Geburtstag ändern!"

„Was soll das heißen, ab deinem nächsten Geburtstag? Du bist erst 16 und dann erst 17, dass dauert also noch ein Jahr!" „In der Muggelwelt, da hast du recht, ist man erst ab 18 volljährig, in der Zaubererwelt..." Petunia sah sich ängstlich im Zimmer um und sah dann durch das Fenster, ob die Nachbarn was gehört hatten. „ist man aber schon ab 17 Volljährig und kann machen was man will, muss dafür aber die Konsequenzen tragen!" „A...Aber das ist doch großartig!" Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr, wieso freute sich Onkel Vernon für ihn? „Das heißt, dass du nächstes Jahr nicht mehr kommen brauchst, du ziehst einfach aus, anstatt uns hier mit deiner Zauberei auf den Wecker zu gehen. Also Junge, sieh dich in den restlichen Ferien schon mal nach einer Bude um, unsere Pflicht ist dann auch erledigt!" „Schön, kein Problem, zieh ich eben aus, ich komm schon wo unter, vielleicht zieh ich dann auch mit Ron und Hermine zusammen!" Er war wütend, zwar wollte er keine Sekunde länger hier bleiben als nötig, aber so hinaus geschmissen zu werden... aber das war jetzt egal, er musste nie mehr hierher, nie mehr Dursleys!

Er ließ die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Glyzinienweg. Er wollte nämlich erst bei Mrs. Figg den fahrenden Ritter betreten, da die Nachbarn dort nicht ständig von den Fenstern aus die anderen Häuser beobachten , und er somit nicht gesehen werden würde. Er war fast an Nr. 23 vorbei, als er stehen blieb. Da war wieder dieses Gefühl, das Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein. Das alleine hätte Harry nichts ausgemacht, er wusste, dass der Orden ihn bewachte, jetzt, wo selbst Dumbledore tot war, denn jetzt war er der einzige, der Voldemort besiegen konnte. Ihm grauste es vor diesem Gedanken jemanden zu töten, und sei es auch Voldemort, verabscheute er es zutiefst. Aber um alle, ja die ganze Welt zu retten musste er zum Mörder werden.

Mitten in seinem Gedankengang wurde er plötzlich unterbrochen. Im Zwischenweg von Nr. 37 und Nr. 38 hatte er etwas gesehen, aber Voldemort würde doch nicht...

Doch da war es wieder, ein leises Murmeln, dann ein grüner Lichtstrahl und etwas fiel dumpf zu Boden.

Er wusste, dass er direkt zu Mrs. Figg gehen sollte und sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen sollte, aber wenn das, was er in der Gasse vermutete, zutreffen würde, wäre er schon in größerer Gefahr als sich die Anderen vorstellen konnten.

Er ging langsam auf die Gasse zu, den Zauberstab fest in der einen Hand, den Koffer und Hedwig in der anderen. Es war zwar schon 9 Uhr, aber trotzdem war es noch relativ dunkel. Deshalb konnte er nicht erkennen, was in der Gasse los ist.

Er schlich an der Hauswand weiter in die Gasse zwischen Nr. 37 und 38, noch immer konnte er nichts genaueres erkennen, nur Konturen. Er war fast an dem Punkt angelangt, von dem aus der Fluch ausgesprochen worden war. Plötzlich stolperte er und fiel, er versuchte sich an etwas fest zu halten, da traf ihn auch schon etwas hartes gegen den Rücken.

Er spürte ein leichtes ziehen hinterm Bauchnabel und alles um ihn herum verschwamm.


	4. Der Auftritt

4. Der Auftritt

Die Vorstellung war fast vorbei, ihr Auftritt auch, sie musste jetzt nur noch für ihren Großvater die Assistentin spielen. Ihr Vater war der große Zauberer "Zabini" in diesem Zirkus. Heute würde er mal wieder versuchen, jemanden herzuzaubern.

„Serenety, wo bleibst du denn? Wir müssen gleich auf die Bühne!"

„Ich komme ja schon Großvater, muss nur noch den Gegenstand holen, den du immer für deinen Trick verwendest!" antwortete sie ihrem Großvater. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich nicht holen, sie wollte ihrem Großvater die Schmach ersparen, wenn der Trick wieder einmal nicht funktionierte. Er hatte zwar schon zwei Mal geklappt, aber beim ersten Mal, war ein verrückter Penner erschienen, der meinte, beinahe erschossen worden zu sein und beim zweiten Mal war bloß ein Vogel mit gebrochenem Flügel erschienen.

Sie vermutet, dass ihr Großvater den Penner angeheuert hatte und den Vogel irgendwo gefunden hatte. Die anderen Male war gar nichts geschehen. Er war zwar ein richtiger Zauberer, aber das zaubern an sich hatte er nie richtig beigebracht bekommen.

Sie holte den Gegenstand trotzdem und ging zu ihrem Großvater in die Manege, der auch gerade mit diesem Trick anfangen wollte und erklärte: „ Und jetzt kommen wir zu einem ganz besonderen Trick, wozu ich ihre Hilfe brauche. Ich werde mir gleich einen Freiwilligen aus den Zuschauern aussuchen, der mir dann die erste Stadt die ihm einfällt nennt, dann wird meine hübsche Assistentin mir einen Gegenstand geben, den ich dann irgendwo in diese Stadt hin verschwinden lasse, wo gerade jemand Hilfe benötigt. Besagter Gegenstand wird dann wahrscheinlich nach spätestens 15 Sekunden. Wieder zurückkehren mit dem Menschen, der die Hilfe benötigt. Also, wer will der Freiwillige sein?" Einige Hände gingen in die Höhe.

„Wie wäre es denn mit ihnen, junger Mann? Wie soll der Zielort des Gegenstandes diesmal heißen?" „Ähm.. L-Little Whinging, Sir. "„Little Whinging also? Kein Problem." Er murmelte einige unverständliche Worte, tippte dreimal mit seinem "Zauberstab" auf den Gegenstand und sagte zum Schluss noch „Portas". Der Stein verschwand, aber zurück kam er nicht, nicht nach 10, nicht nach 20 und auch nicht nach 50 sek. Als er auch nach 2 min. nicht zurückkam, wurde die Menge unruhig und fing an zu buhen.

Da endlich kam er zurück und er hatte sogar jemanden dabei.

Es war ein Junge mit mittellangem, strubbeligem, schwarzen Haar und einer Brille.

Harry wusste immer noch nicht, wo er sich befand. Ein Mädchen stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt, sie hatte rot-blondes Haar, war schlank, ungefähr in seinem Alter und trug ein Kostüm, wie er es nur einmal gesehen hatte, als er mit den Dursleys einmal an einem Zirkus vorbeigefahren war, auch sie beobachtet ihn. Er tastete an seinem Rücken nach dem etwas, was ihn getroffen hatte. Er nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete es eingehend. Es war ein glatter, bernsteinfarbener Stein, etwa faustgroß.

Er vermutete, dass es ein Portschlüssel war, wie sonst hätte er hier her, in einen Zirkus kommen können? Er blickte wieder zum Mädchen, sie aber schaute ungläubig auf seinen Zauberstab, dann glitt ihr Blick nach unten und blieb an seinen Schuhen hängen. Er fand sie hatte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum sie so lange auf seine Schuhe starrte, dann fiel ihm auf, dass auch der Rest der Menge auf seine Schuhe starrte. Sein Blick wanderte nun auch zu seinen Schuhen, blieb aber vorher kurz auf einem älteren Mann in der Mitte der Manege hängen. Er war nicht viel größer als er, hatte langes graues Haar, einen grauen spitz zulaufenden, hüftlangem Bart und einen Zylinder auf dem Kopf. So gesehen ein gewöhnlicher heuchlerischer Zauberer aus dem Zirkus, der so nichts konnte, außer ein paar Muggeltricks, um die Menge bei Laune zu halten, wenn da nicht noch der Zauberstab gewesen wäre. Kein Muggel konnte einen solch detailgetreuen Zauberstab herstellen oder besitzen. Was wohl heißen musste, dass er, genau wie Harry, ein echter Zauberer war. Harry fragte sich, warum ein echter Zauberer sich dann hinter den billigen Tricks der Muggel versteckte (auch wenn diese für ihn auch ziemlich eindrucksvoll waren.)

Plötzlich spürte er ein Zucken an seinem Hosenbein. Er blickte runter und sah... einen Todesser! Er hatte doch gewusst, dass da noch jemand in der Gasse gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich der Todesser gerade auf ihn stürzen wollen, als Harry vom Portschlüssel mitgenommen worden war.

Aber das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache, wenn ein Todesser hier war, dann könnte er auch noch andere Todesser rufen und dann hätten all die Menschen in diesem Zelt keine Chance zu überleben. Er wollte schon aus dem Zelt stürmen, damit der Todesser ihm folgte und die anderen in Ruhe ließe, als er einen Ruf hinter sich vernahm. „Keine Bewegung! Sonst muss die Kleine hier dran glauben!"

Noch während er sich umdrehte wusste er, wen der Todesser da als Geisel genommen hatte, es war das Mädchen mit den rot-blonden Haaren.

Während er sich im Zelt orientierte, sah er die Gesichter der Zuschauer. Er hätte gedacht, dass sie angsterfüllt seien, aber nicht ein Funke Angst war zu sehen. Entweder konnten sie ihre Furcht gut verstecken oder sie glaubten vielleicht, dass das alles noch mit zur Show gehörte. Wie man sich doch irren kann...

Als er sich umgedreht hatte, sah er nicht zum Todesser oder zum Mädchen, das etwas entfernt vom Todesser stand, sondern direkt auf den Zauberer, der seinen Zauberstab schon auf den Todesser gerichtet hatte und "Stupor" rief. Harry reagierte blitzschnell und rief "Protego" . Der Schildzauber bildete sich um ihn, er wusste, dass der Fluch nicht für ihn bestimmt war, aber auch Todesser können nun mal ausweichen und nun war er im Schussfeld. Der Fluch prallte von seinem Schutzschild ab und wurde zum Todesser umgelenkt. Zusätzlich warf Harry ihm noch ein "Expelliarmus" hinterher, aber als der "Stupor" ihn vom Fremden Zauberer erwischt hatte, wurde er zur Seite weggerissen, sodass Harrys Fluch wirkungslos an der Zeltwand verpuffte.

„Typisch Junge! Immer kommt er zu spät!" „Ich finde immer noch, dass du nicht hättest kommen sollen, Mad-Eye!" „Meinst du, ich würde ihn gehen lassen, ohne sicher zu gehen, dass er sicher von hier wegkommt?" „Er wollte sich noch bei mir melden, ich hätte dir ja eine Nachricht zugesandt." „Mit einer deiner Katzen, Figgy? Du hast ja keine Eule und einen Patronus kannst du, als Squib, ja auch nicht herauf beschwören, also wie hättest du das anstellen sollen? Ich will es außerdem lieber mit eigenen Augen sehen, als aus zweiter, wenn nicht sogar dritte Hand, zu erfahren, wenn die Eule abgefangen wurde." „Dann hätte ich mir eben seine Eule ausgeliehen! Es ist nicht gerade ein Vertrauensbeweis, ihm aufzulauern." „Wozu will ich sein Vertrauen, wenn ich unterm Imperius stehe, kann ich ihm sonst was antun, ohne, dass er bemerken würde, was los ist!" sagte Moody mit seiner dunklen Stimme. Dann schwiegen sie beide, bis Moody sagte: „Aber langsam könnte er auch mal hier auftauchen!" Er ging wieder zum Fenster und spähte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Sein magisches Auge huschte in seiner Augenhöhle hin und her und blieb am Haus der Dursleys hängen. Dann sagte er leicht spöttisch; „Man kann den Jugendlichen von heute nicht mehr über den Weg trauen. Da sagt er, er kommt erst zu dir und was ist? Ich wette er sitzt schon im Fuchsbau und lacht sich darüber kaputt, dass wir hier noch auf ihn warten!" „Aber er weiß doch gar nicht, dass du auch hier bist!" „Bei Mollys Plappermaul hat er es bestimmt schon erfahren. Hier wird nichts mehr los sein, ich geh zurück zum Grimmauldplatz, heute soll das neue Oberhaupt ernannt werden und ich will nicht, dass das farbenfrohe Mädel noch Leiterin wird! Dann erfahr ich bestimmt von Arthur, wie sehr sich Potter amüsiert hat."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, ging in den Vorgarten und apparierte zum Grimmauldplatz.


	5. Interessanter Unterricht und Zuhause

5. Interessanter Unterricht und ein neues Heim

Er duckte sich unter einem 'Reducto' hinweg und wollte gerade ein 'Stupor' zurückschleudern, als er sah, dass es zu spät war. Der Todesser hatte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Dunkle Mal getippt und rief nun 'Morsmordre' und richtete seinen Zauberstab gen Himmel.

Jetzt zog auch Harry seinen Zauberstab, die anderen Zauber und Flüche hatte er glücklicherweise mit Tonks und Remus ohne Zauberstab gelernt, aber jetzt ging es richtig um die Sache. Ohne Zauberstab konnte er die Flüche zwar nahezu Perfekt ausführen, aber er konnte sie weder verstärken, noch wissen, ob er das Ziel 100ig treffen würde, wenn es sich nicht bewegte.

Es wurde dunkel, ein leises Rauschen war zu hören und auf einmal waren sie da. Ihre Umhänge wie Rauch um sie gehüllt. Ihre silbernen Masken verdeckten ihre Gesichter vollständig, nur einige Haare, ließen erahnen wer sich unter der Maske verbarg.

Die Zuschauer wurden nun langsam ungeduldig, die Vorstellung sollte eigentlich schon geendet haben und es wurde Zeit das Mittagessen vorzubereiten.

Allerdings trauten sie sich nicht, durch diese Lichtfäden zu gehen, da sie sich eventuell darin verheddern konnten oder sich verletzen konnten.

Harry wusste dass es schon so genug Ärger mit dem Ministerium geben würde, weil sie vor Muggeln zauberten, aber es würde noch mehr Ärger für ihn geben, wenn einer der Muggel auch noch getroffen würde. Für ihn selbst war das Ministerium noch eine viel schlimmere Gefahr, wenn er nun auch noch mit dem Zauberstab zaubern würde und die Todesser im Ministerium ihn in die Finger bekommen würden...

Er musste eine friedliche Lösung finden, ohne Verletzte, aber wie sollte er das hinkriegen?

Da hatte er einen Geistesblitz, er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und erschuf Schutzschilde um die Zuschauerreihen. Dann ging er zu dem Todesser der anscheinend diese Aktion leitete. Es war derjenige gewesen, der Harry in der Gasse aufgelauert hatte. Seine Statur war kräftig, er war groß und anscheinend etwas molliger. Als Harry auf ihn zuging, hörten die anderen 5 langsam auf, Flüche zu schleudern. Auch der Zirkuszauberer sah Harry erwartungsvoll und interessiert an.

„Was willst du, Potter?" fragte der etwas korpulentere Todesser.

Harry erinnerte die Statur und die Stimme an jemanden. Da fiel es ihm wieder ein, so eine dümmliche Stimme konnte nur zu einem Goyle gehören.(AN: oder zu einem von 'Duddileins' Freunden, aber die waren alle Muggel)

Er ließ sich nicht durch das gefährlich klingende knacken aus der Fassung bringen und sagte ganz ruhig:" Bringt mich zu ihm, dass ist es doch was ihr wollt, oder? Hat er euch nicht genau deshalb geschickt, um mich zu holen?" „Hältst du dich wirklich für so wichtig, Potter? Glaubst du im Ernst, der dunkle Lord würde sich persönlich mit dir beschäftigen?" „Wieso sonst stand er mir in der Kammer des Schreckens gegenüber? Wieso musste ich auf dem Friedhof gegen ihn kämpfen? Wieso sonst wäre er in der Mysteriumsabteilung erschienen, wenn nicht um mich zu töten? War er es nicht, der versucht hat mich umzubringen, als ich gerade mal 1 Jahr alt war?!

Aber wenn ich nicht so wichtig bin, warum seid ihr dann hier?! Warum sollte Voldemort schon Todesser zu mir schicken, wenn ich doch nicht so wichtig bin?! Wieso könnte ich jetzt keinen Schritt machen ohne von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden oder einfach apparieren?" „Natürlich könnten Sie sich jetzt umdrehen und einfach gehen Mr. Potter." Hörte Harry eine ihm wohlbekannte, zuckersüße Stimme hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah nur eine Person dort stehen. Ein etwas kleiner, rundlicher Todesser. Die eine Hand in die andere gelegt, sah ihn der Todesser mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf an. Dann fuhr sie fort: „ Aber dann müssen sie damit rechnen, dass die" Sie deutete auf die Zuschauer „und Sie" Sie deutete auf das Mädchen „ wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange sein werden, wenn du weg bist." „hmpf...! Ich soll also keine Lügen erzählen? Voldemort ist also nicht zurückgekehrt? Das hätten sie doch am besten wissen müssen, nicht war Umbridge?!"

„Das geht sie gar nichts an Mr. Potter!" „Es geht mich aber was an, was ihr hier wollt, wenn Voldi euch schon nicht geschickt hat! Ihr widersetzt euch ja wohl kaum ohne Grund Voldemort." „Was heißt denn hier nicht in seinem Auftrag, Junge, niemand hier geht gegen DAS Gesetz vor!" „Ja, bestimmt. Aber nur nicht gegen DAS Gesetz von IHM!!"

Harry fühlte sich allmählich verarscht. Was sollte dieses Du-bist-doch-nur-ein-kleiner-Junge-und-weißt-nicht-was-du-redest! Gehabe? Warum sprachen sie mit ihm als würden sie mit IHM sprechen?

Naja, vielleicht konnte man das auch ausnutzen, wenn sie wirklich vermuteten dass Voldemort die Kontrolle über ihn erlangt habe, so wie er dachte, dass sie es denken, dann würden sie bestimmt denken, dass alles ein Test für sie sei, ob sie ihn so gut es ging bekämpfen würden, egal ob er ihn unter seiner Kontrolle hätte oder nicht. Wenn er so tun würde, als ob er Voldemort wäre, aber nicht ist, und sie denken würden er sei es auch, wäre das die Perfekte Lösung.

Wenn sie aber mit Voldemort etwas besprochen hatten, wie sie ihn erkennen konnten, er aber nicht wusste was es war, wie sollten die anderen dann glauben, dass er Voldemort sei?

Und was wäre, wenn die Todesser ihn nur in eine Falle locken wollten, wie oder in welche auch immer, und er nur dachte, dass die denken was er dachte, dass sie denken würden, Voldemort würde denken sie testen zu können. Aber dachten sie das wirklich? (Nicht verzweifeln!!)

Allmählich bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Den Sinn hinter seinen Gedanken hatte er fast vergessen, aber dann fasste er den Entschluss, einfach so zu tun, als ob er Voldemort sei.

Aber er fragte sich dennoch, wieso Voldemort nicht versucht hatte, in seinen Geist einzudringen?

Während er überlegte, trat ein Todesser aus den hinteren Reihen hervor und schoss einen Fluch auf ihn ab. Harry wollte seinen Plan gerade in die Tat umsetzen, als er den Stupor auf sich zukommen sah und von ihm erwischt gegen die Manegenwand flog und bewusstlos liegen blieb...

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand. In einem Bett, das war klar, denn so weich konnte der Boden nun auch wieder nicht sein, aber die Krankenstation (seine erste Vermutung, was nach seinen Reichlichen besuchen dort nicht überraschend gewesen wäre) war es nicht, dafür roch es nicht so steril und es war nicht hell genug. Als er die Augen öffnete und seine Brille gefunden und aufgesetzt hatte, erkannte er, dass er sich in einem Wohnwagen befand.

Er hatte, als er einmal bei Tante Magda (Ihr wisst schon, diese Hundeliebe Schachtel, die Harry im 3. Schuljahr aufgeblasen hat -) zu Besuch war, die ganze Zeit dort (eingesperrt) verbringen müssen, daher wusste er, das es ein eben solcher war. Nur war dieser, in dem er sich nun befand, größer und hatte mehr Räume zur Verfügung.

Soweit Harry das aus seiner aufrecht gelehnten Position erkennen konnte, war er in einem mit leicht rötlichem Holz getäfeltem Schlafzimmer mit 2 kleinen Betten und 2 fast schwarzen davor befindlichen Holzkomoden, welche durch einen kleinen Gang getrennt waren, an dessen Ende sich ein vernebeltes (damit man nicht durchgucken konnte) Fenster befand. Er befand sich in dem von der Tür aus gesehenem linken, über dem ein Plakat von einem Zirkus an der Wand hing. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand befanden sich rechts und links neben der Tür jeweils ein großer Spiegel mit Schminkutensilien, welche sich in einen dazugehörigen Korb darunter befanden. Durch die weit geöffnete Tür konnte er weiter in den Hauptraum des Wohnwagens sehen, dem Wohn und Essbereich. Alle möbel waren in weiß gehalten, welches sich auch nicht mit der hellen Holztäfelung biss.

An der linken Wand entlang reihten sich ein kleiner Schrank mit Ablagefläche, neben dem in direkter Verbindung eine Spüle stand, neben der wiederum ein etwas längerer Schrank stand. Über der Durchgehenden Ablage war eine Neonröhre angebracht, welche jedoch ausgeschalten war, da es noch oder schon wieder hell genug war, Harry konnte das nun wirklich nicht beurteilen, da er ja nicht wusste, wie lange er weggetreten gewesen war.

Am hinteren Ende des Raumes war eine Fotowand angebracht, welche viele Artisten und Artistinnen bei ihrer Arbeit darstellte. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass ich immernoch im Zirkus bin, bin mal gespannt, wohin ich diesmal geraten bin...´ dachte der Gryffindor, bevor er sich wieder seinen Beobachtungen widmete.

Er lehnte sich leicht seitlich aus dem Bett, um auch noch den Rest des Wohnwagens in Augenschein zu nehmen, den stechenden Schmerz in der Seite dabei geflissentlich ignorierend, schließlich war er schlimmeres gewöhnt. von der Fotowand führte ihn sein Blick zur rechten Wand, an der als erster ein kleiner Kühlschrank und ein Herd mit Ofen seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahmen.

Sehr interessante Zusammenstellung, da hätte man auch gleich noch eine Katze und einen Vogel oder einen Hund dazunehmen können...´, kaum hatte er das gedacht, da machte auch schon eine kleine schneeweiße Katze, die eben unter dem anderen Bett hervorgekrochen war, auf sich aufmerksam und verlangte einige Streicheleinheiten. Und wo ist der Vogel?´, dachte der Schwarzhaarige leicht sarkastisch, während er das Kätzchen zu sich aufs Bett nahm und sie vorsichtig kraulte, woraufhin sie ihn mit einem schnurren belohnte. Als kein Vogel auftauchte, fuhr er fort sich den Rest genauer anzugucken, während er die Katze weiterstreichelte.

Neben dem Herd war noch eine kleine Ablagefläche unter der sich noch ein Schrank befand. Rechts daneben gab es eine Lücke, in der Harry bei genauem hinsehen eine nach unten führende Stufe erkannte, welche wohl hinunter zum Ausgang führte. Rechts neben der kleinen Treppe erkannte Harry einen kleinen Essbereich für höchstens drei Personen.

Als Harry sich noch weiter aus dem Bett lehnte, um zu erkennen, in welchen Raum die Tür, welche etwas mehr in den Raum stand, was verständlich war, wenn man bedenke, dass dazu noch ein Raum gehörte, führte, wäre er beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen, was er im letzten moment allerdings noch zu verhindern wusste, indem er sich auf dem Boden abstützte, wodurch er allerdings ein halb belustigtes, halb enttäuschtes Maunzen von der weißen Katze geschenkt bekam, wobei er sich allerdings wunderte, seit wann er 1. solche Feinheiten heraushörte und dass dann auch noch bei einer Katze, und 2. eine Katze überhaupt so etwas in einem Maunzer ausdrücken konnte.

Diese Fragen erst einmal in den Hintergrund drängend warf Harry der Katze nur einen kurzen, nachdenklichen Blick zu, um dann aus seiner Liegestützposition um die Ecke zu schielen, um zu erkennen, dass die Tür, welche Harry zuvor beobachtet hatte, ins Badezimmer führte.

Es war mit hellgrauen Fliesen an der Wand gekachelt, die Toilette hatte einen leichten Hellblaustich und eine kleine Duschecke füllte fast den Rest des sowieso sehr kleinen raumes aus. Natürlich gab es auch noch ein paar Handtuchhalter und eine Halterung für Toilettenpapier in dem Raum.

Unter der Duschstange war auch noch ein kleiner Wasserhahn und zwei Regler zu erkennen. Der eine Regler war dazu da, um die Wassertemperatur und den druck zu reglen, der andere schien das Wasser entweder zum Wasserhahn oder zum Duschkopf zu leiten, so schien es Harry zumindest, denn wozu sonst sollte der Regler da sein?

Nun, da Harry dem Boden schon so nah war, erkannte er, dass alle der räume mit Teppichen ausgelegt waren. Im Badezimmer lag ein flauschiger, helllilafarbener mit langen fusseln, welcher anscheinend ausgetauscht werden konnte, da er nicht ganz bis zur Wand reichte.

Im Schlafzimmer lag ein dunkler, braunorangefarbener Teppich, welcher nicht austauschbar war und auch nicht ganz so lange Fusseln, wie der im Badezimmer besaß.

Im Ess- und Kochzimmer lag ein hellgelber Teppich mit kurzen Fusseln, ebenfalls nicht austauschbar.

Über der Spüle, dem Herd und über dem Essbereich war jeweils noch ein Fenster eingelassen. Über dem Esstisch hing noch eine Lampe mit weißem Rauchmuster im Lampenschirm. Im Badezimmer war ebenfalls eine Lampe, mit drei Glühbirnen, die in jeweils andere Richtungen leuchten würden, wären sie denn an. In der Mitte des Schlafzimmers hing eine Lampe mit rötlichem, leicht Lichtdurchlässigem Lampenschirm.

Insgesammt machte alles einen sehr gemütlichen und bewohnten Eindruck fand Harry, er wunderte sich aber, wer hier lebte und ihn hierhergebracht hatte.

Er legte sich wieder richtig auf das Bett und die Katze legte sich auf seinen Bauch. Der stummen Aufforderung der Katze folgend, fing Harry wider an ihr durch das Fell zu streicheln, was ihm ein schnurren von Seiten der Katze einbrachte.

„Na, versuchst du mir irgendetwas zu sagen?", fragte Harry die Katze, was natürlich Sinnlos war, wenn man bedenkt, das es eine Katze war. Dennoch nickte die Katze ihm zu, was Harry aber nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen die Katze nur schnurrte als Einbildung abtat.

Dann wurde plötzlich die Tür geöffnet und das Mädchen mit den rot-blonden Haaren trat in den Wohnwagen, während sie jemandem über die Schulter zurief: „Ja ja, ich helf ja gleich noch beim Abbau, ich will nur noch mal nach unserem Patienten schauen gehen, bis gleich!" Dann schloss sie die Tür, ohne auf eine mögliche Antwort ihres Gesprächspartners zu warten.

Sie ließ sich an der Türhinuntergleiten,während sie murmelte „Puh, das war Knapp!" „Du magst wohl nicht helfen, oder?" fragte Harry, woraufhin sie kurz zusammenzuckte, sich dann aber aufrichtete und sich in das andere Bett setzte. Sie betrachtete Harry ausgiebig, während er sie auch musterte.

Sie trug ihr Schulterblattlangen, rot-blonden, leicht welligen Haare offen, sodass sie ihr locker über die Schultern fielen. Sie umrahmten ihr Gesicht, welches wie der Rest ihrer Haut leicht gebräunt war, was sich aber nicht mit ihren Haaren biss. Sie trug nun (nicht so wie bei der Vorstellung) ein leichtes, hellgrünes Top mit Spaghettiträgern und eine eng anliegende, leicht ausgewaschene 3/4 Jeans, welche von einem weißen Gürtel gehalten wurde.

Als er in ihr Gesicht blickte, blickte er direkt in zwei leuchtend Saphirblaue Augen, welche anscheinend auch grade mit der Musterung von ihm fertig waren. So leuchtend stellte er sich auch seine Augen vor, wenn seine Freunde ihm beschrieben, wie sehr sie andere in ihren Bann zogen.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie spürte er dass sie ihm vertraut vorkam, er wusste nur nicht, woher.

Sie sahen sich eine Weile lang nur ruhig in die Augen, bis diese Ruhe plötzlich unterbrochen wurde, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und der Zauberer, welcher Harry im Kampf gegen die Todesser geholfen hatte (in Muggelsachen) in den Wohnwagen kam und fragte: „Ich dachte, du wolltest helfen kommen, Serenety?" Dann sah er erst, dass Harry wieder bei Bewusstsein war und sich die beiden immernoch in die Augen sahen und sagte belustigt „Ah ja, ich seh schon, unser Patient ist also wieder wach, na dann werde ich mal Seline holen, die wird ihn schon wieder zusammenflicken können! ist das ok für euch?" „Hmmm... moment, hä? Was? Seline? Achso, ja, kannst sie ruhig holen, auch wenn ich glaub, dass ihm nichtmehr allzu viel fehlen sollte!" „Da muss ich ihr vollkommen recht geben, mir gehts echt super, ich brauche wirklich keine Heilerin oder sowas!" Bestätigte der Schwarzhaarige schnell, was das Mädchen vorher gesagt hatte.

„Nun gut, dann eben nicht... Aber -wie unhöflich von mir- um mich wenigstens vorzustellen: Mein Name ist Bodo Stuarts und das Mädchen, welches dir gegenübersitzt ist Serenety L..." „Nenn mich einfach Serenety, bevor der da..." unterbrach sie Bodo und deutete bei den letzten Worten auf ihn „...dir noch meinen zweiten Namen sagt!" Und streckte dem Gryffindor dann die Hand entgegen.

„Ähm...ja, sehr erfreut, Harry Potter und auch wenn du mir deinen nicht sagen willst, mein zweiter Name ist James, nach meinem Vater!" Damit ergriff er ihre dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie kurz. „Siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er es ist, wer sonst sollte in solche Schwierigkeiten kommen?" fragte Bodo. „Ich glaube trotzdem noch nicht, was in der Zeitung steht! Besonders nicht beim Tagespropheten, die haben damals ja auch nur gedruckt, dass Voldemort endlich Tod ist, wie du mir ja berichtet hast, und was ist jetzt? Jetzt ist er wieder zurück Großvater!" „Ihr Beide seid Verwandt?", fragte Harry leicht perplex, denn die beiden hatten keine großen... nein, eigentlich überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeiten.  
„Ist ja gut Serenety, ich glaub ja auch nicht alles, was da drinnen steht, aber mit den Problemen, die er immer bekommt hatte ich doch wohl recht, oder?" „Ja, hattest du, na und? Ach egal... um auf deine fragen zu antworten Harry..." „Wieso fragen, er hat doch nur eine gestellt?"

Die Frage von Bodo ignorierend fuhr Serenety einfach fort zu erzählen „... ja, mit deiner Vermutung hast du recht, aber jetzt hatte ich auch endlich mal einen Grund es nicht zu tun! Und wir beide sind nicht verwandt! Ich habe meine Eltern auch verloren, als ich ein Jahr alt war, dann hat mich Dumbledore, dein Schulleiter gefunden und zu Bodo, Leon und Jordan, Seline, Richard und Kim und Noah gebracht hat." „Ich will ja jetzt nicht allzu neugierig sein, aber wer sind diese Leute, und wieso nennst du Bodo dann deinen Großvater?" „Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du für einige Zeit hierbleibst und mir beim Zaubern hilfst, erzähle ich dir von allen hier und werde versuchen dir auch zu helfen, deal?", fragte Serenety frei heraus.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das geht, Serenety. Es gibt sicher Leute die sich sorgen würden, wo Harry ist, und er hat immoment schon genug Probleme, seid Dumbledores Tod, nichtwahr?" „Naja, wegen Dumbledore, ich trauere zwar, aber ich habe inzwischen auch seinen Tod überwunden, dank der Hilfe zweier Freunde (Tonks und Remus hatten ihm trotz seines Widerspruches darüber reden lassen und so war er völlig über den Anfänglichen Schock hinweggekommen, worüber er ja schon mit Tonks geredet hatte, und über die spätere Verzweiflung, eben weil Dumbledore Tod war.) und sie würden sich bestimmt..." Hier wurde der Grünäugige unterbrochen, denn ein Steinkauz kam durch die noch immer offene Tür hineingeflogen, warf eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Tisch und verschwand dann wieder.


	6. Ordensversammlung

**Ordensversammlung**

Währenddessen Harry wieder aufwachte, tauchte ein sichtlich genervter Mad-Eye Moody in der Küche des Grimmuldplatzes Nr.12 auf. Doch ehe er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, um seinem Unmut über den Spaß von Potter Luft zu machen, ereilte ihn schon ein hoffnungsvoller ruf von Molly Weasley:"Ist er endlich da? Mein Gott, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, wie kann er einfach..." wie gegen eine Wand geprallt blieb Molly im Eingang der Küche, den sie eben durch den Flur her erreicht hatte, stehen und sah Moody an.

Dann brach sie auf einmal in schluchzten aus und fragte ihn unter Tränen:"Oh nein,...das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wenn du hier bist... dann ist Harry also auch nicht mehr... im Ligusterweg gewesen? Er kann doch nicht entführt worden sein, aber einfach so abhauen würde er doch auch nicht!"

Moody konnte nicht umhin ihr ein außerordentliches Schauspielalent zuzugestehen. Der Scherz ging also noch weiter als nur nicht aufzutauchen. Jetzt wollten sie ihm also auch noch weißmachen, dass Harry ganz verschwunden sei. Aber nicht mit ihm, nicht mit Mad-Eye Moody!! Aber gut spielte er halt noch ein bisschen mit, mal sehen, wie weit der Scherz noch gehen würde, und wann Potter dann aus seinem Versteck auftauchen würde. Warum musste dieses verfluchte Auge auch ausgerechnet jetzt wieder stecken? Er könnte Barty Crouch jr. umbringen! Jetzt war es ein Jahr lang ohne Probleme in seiner Höhle rotiert und jetzt sowas, oder hatte Potter oder ein Anderer des Ordens etwas damit zu tun, um den Streich noch effektiver zu machen, damit er Harry auch ja nicht vorher fand? Er würde es auf jeden Fall ersteinmal rausnehmen müssen. Daher sagte er:

"Nein, er ist nichtmehr im Ligusterweg, er ist auch nicht bei Figgy vorbeigekommen! Sein Zimmer steht leer und ich habe nichts auffälliges gesehen! Vielleicht... Todesser? Aber nein..." fing er an ihnen eine Falle zu weben, kein Todesser würde wissen, wo Harry war, also wenn sie jetzt darauf eingingen, würde er mit sicherster Sicherheit wissen, dass das alles nur ein Scherz war.

Mittlerweile hatten sich auch die anderen des Ordens, die sich im Haus befanden, sich dazu bemüht in die Küche zu kommen, das waren: Shackelbold, Tonks, Remus, Severus (ich lass ihn einfach noch dazugehören, warum erfahrt ihr später! ) und Minerva, deren Bein wieder voll ausgeheilt war, die es aber besser fand noch mit der Gehhilfe zu laufen.

„TODESSER?", kreischte Molly „Ja, die müssen ihn entführt haben! Aber ich dachte, du hättest nichts Auffälliges gesehen?"

Er nahm sein Auge aus der Halterung und ließ es in ein Glas mit Leitungswasser fallen, was er schnell eingegossen hatte. Kohlensäure vertrug es nicht so gut und außerdem sprudelte es dann immer in seiner Augenhöhle, wenn er es wieder einsetzte. Dann band er sich noch eine Augenklappe um, diese Restlichen Ordensmitglieder konnten es immernoch nicht haben, wenn er ohne Auge rumlief. Solche Weicheier!

„Habe ich auch nicht, und jetzt ist aber genug! Woher sollten die Todesser denn bitteschön wissen, wo der Junge sich befindet? Und ausgerechnet an dem Tag, an dem er in den Grimmuldplatz kommt sollen sie herkommen und ihn entführen? Komm raus Junge, dein Spaß hat jetzt lange genug gedauert! Ach und Molly, an dir ist wirklich eine Schauspielerin verloren gegangen!"

Alle sahen ihn an wie Autos, woraufhin er sagte: „Ich bin Auror gewesen, mich kann man nicht so leicht täuschen!"

Snape fing sich als erster, mit schnarrender Stimme sagte er: „Du meinst doch jawohl nicht im Ernst, dass dieser Potter genug Verstand dazu hätte, sich so etwas auszudenken, oder? Und du kannst doch nicht wirklich annehmen, dass ich bei sowas dann auchnoch mitmachen würde, soviel Spaß mir das auch machen würde.", fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu.

„Severus", ermahnte ihn Minerva der Beleidigung eines Schülers wegen.

„Du kannst sagen, was du willst, verehrteste Kollegin, Potter ist und bleibt ein dummes Blag, ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie er seine ZAG's bekommen hat! Aber vermutlich hat ihm Miss Granger wieder geholfen, allein hätte er wohl kaum überhaupt auch nur einmal den Finger gekrümmt um etwas zu lernen!", sprach er in einem verächtlichen Ton.

„Wie er dich dazu gebracht hat mitzumachen weiß ich auch nicht, Severus, aber hast du schonmal überprüft, was heute früh alles in deinem Kaffee war? Und so dumm dir Potter auch erscheinen mag, genug Verstand zum überleben und Streiche spielen hat er ja offensichtlich doch, also soll er doch endlich aus seinem…" fing Alastor an, wurde jedoch vom festgesetzten Ordensführer unterbrochen:

„So sehr ich dir auch zustimme, dass der Junge sehr wohl Verstand hat, Mad-Eye, dies ist kein Streich! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso die Todesser gerade an diesem Tag in Little Whinging waren. Aber da es ein offenes Geheimnis war, dass Harry bei seinen Muggelverwandten lebte, Lily eine bekannte Muggelgebohrene ist und auch bekannt ist, dass sie früher Evans hieß, und es auch leicht herauszufinden ist, dass Petunia Evans, Lilys Schwester, Vernon Dursley geheiratet hat, und dieser Name in jedem Telefonbuch zu finden ist, war es auf jeden Fall ein Leichtes herauszufinden, wo der junge Mister Potter lebte. Anschließend musste Voldemort nurnoch Wachen über den ganzen Ort verteilen, und Harry beschatten sobald er das Haus verließ, da ja niemand mit dem Dunklen Mal das Haus betreten kann. Ach und ich glaube nicht, dass Severus als voll ausgebildeter Tränkemeister einen Trank in seinem Kaffee nicht bemerken könnte."

Hierauf schwiegen ersteinmal alle, bis sich Moody wieder zu Wort meldete: „Soll, das etwa bedeuten, dass Potter, während ich Aufsicht hatte, wirklich entführt wurde?" Er vertraute dem Ordensleiter, obwohl dieser durch den Krieg nochnicht so gezeichnet war, wie er, weshalb er nichtmehr daran zweifelte, dass es doch kein Scherz von Potter war.

„Ja, Alastor, genau das soll es leider heißen!"

„Aber wo kann er nur sein? Wir müssen ihn doch suchen! Aber wo sollen wir nur anfangen? Und was ist, wenn Voldemort ihn schon längst hat? Was wenn er ihn tötet? Oder ihn schon längst getötet hat? Oder wenn er ihn foltert, er ist doch noch ein Kind! Oh Gott, was sollen wir nur tun?"

Arthur nahm seine völlig aufgelöste Frau in den Arm und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Währenddessen sagte der Ordensleiter, der auch gleichzeitig Schulleiter war und deshalb perfekt für diesen Posten geeignet war, da er viel von den Bildern hörte, die die Todesserkinder und die anderen Schüler belauschten und er somit immer über alles Wichtige informiert werden würde: „Beruhige dich, Molly. Ich glaube nicht, dass er – dessen – Name – nicht – genannt – werden – darf Harry hat, ansonsten würde es schon groß in der Presse stehen und er würde sich damit groß brüsten, den Held des Lichts in seinen Fängen zu haben, weshalb er ihn, wenn er ihn hätte, vermutlich auch nicht umbringen würde, weil er dann kein Druckmittel mehr hätte, um irgendetwas zu verlangen! Ich glaube vielmehr, dass ein niederer Todesser Harry festhält, um ihn dann später den dunklen Lord auszuliefern und so in seinen Rängen zu steigen. Severus könntest du dich in diese Richtung bitte umhören? Tonks, Kingsley, könnt ihr bitte im Ministerium nachgucken, ob es irgendwelche Verstöße Minderjähriger in der Umgebung gab? Vielleicht hat er sich ja gewehrt! Minerva gehe du bitte nach Hogwarts zurück und unterrichte die anderen Lehrer, die im Orden sind, von Harrys verschwinden, sie haben auch ein Recht es zu erfahren. Aber sonst darf nichts von seinem Verschwinden an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen! Molly, hier wird demnächst wieder einiger Betrieb sein, könntest du für alle etwas Kochen? Arthur, könntest du deine Kinder bitte fragen, ob Harry ihnen nicht vielleicht doch etwas geschrieben hätte, was auf seinen derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort hinweisen könnt, vielleicht ist es ja auch nur ein Missverständnis und er ist nur kurz noch jemanden Besuchen gegangen? Lucius… ich freue mich, dass sie dem Orden als weiterer Spion beigetreten sind, und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie direkt etwas nachforschen könnten, was es mit den Gerüchten zwischen den Todessern auf sich hat, die anscheinend alle mit Unterschiedlichen Aufträgen auf dieselbe Mission geschickt werden. Ich finde es zwar gut, dass wir durch die Dispute die dadurch entstehen mehr Todesser gefangen nehmen konnten, aber es ist doch merkwürdig genug um dem auf den Grund zu gehen! Ich werde zum Tagespropheten gehen und alle Gerüchte direkt im Keim ersticken … und nun los! Wir treffen uns in vier Stunden wieder hier!"

Jeder verstand, warum er Ordensleiter geworden war und in dieser Situation wurde es nur noch deutlicher.

Die Ordensmitglieder beeilten sich nun alle ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen und stoben in die unterschiedlichen Himmelsrichtungen auseinander.

Die Einen um Informationen zu sammeln, die Anderen um Bericht zu erstatten und nur einer, um die Leute ruhig zu halten und ihnen weiszumachen, dass alles in Ordnung sei und ihnen mit der Hilfe vom Orden nichts passieren könnte. Und dieser Eine wusste, dass durch sein Auftreten in der Öffentlichkeit, sich die Leute wieder zu seiner Seite bekennen würden und wieder Hoffnungen haben könnten diesen Krieg doch noch zu gewinnen und seine Person so niemals wieder in Frage stellen würden, wie sie es eigentlich schon angefangen hatten zu tun.

Dann und nur dann könnten sie mithilfe des Jungen der Lebt die dunkle Seite und ihre Kreaturen vernichten und in Frieden und ohne Sorgen auf weitere Angriffe leben und die dunkle Seite wieder unterdrücken, sodass soetwas nie wieder passieren würde.

Mit diesen Gedanken ging der Ordensleiter in die Winkelgasse, zu der Redaktion des Tagespropheten um ihnen eine neue Story für die nächste Ausgabe vorzugeben. Wozu sonst hatte man Anteile an diesem Betrieb, wenn nicht um gewisse Dinge zu vertuschen und manchmal auch, um einige Flunkereien unter die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen? Leider würde seine Story wohl nichtmehr in die Abendausgabe kommen, denn dafür war es schon zu spät, aber dafür würde es dann morgen wohl auf die Titelseite kommen, denn es war sicher, dass das Verschwinden des Jungen wohl doch nicht so unbemerkt geblieben war, wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

Hoffentlich würde diese Quatschtante nicht wieder so viele kuriose Verdächte dazuschreiben, sonst würde ihr bestimmt bald keiner mehr glauben, und das konnte er sich nicht erlauben, schließlich brauchte er noch jemanden, der zuverlässig alles schrieb, was er wollte ohne Fragen zu stellen. Sie tat dies, schließlich war sie ja erst durch ihn und die Berichte die er ihr zukommen ließ so beliebt als Reporterin geworden, allerdings machte sie sich das nun durch ihre Spekulationen zu nichte.

Aber mit seinem Auftauchen würde wohl alles wieder in die richtigen Bahnen laufen und nach dem Artikel, den er dem Tagespropheten geben würde, würde das Verschwinden Harry Potters nicht mehr von Bedenken sein.

Ja, alles würde wieder gut werden … Wenn sie ihn wiederfänden… Bestimmt!

--

Leute... es tut mir Leid!!

1.Dass ich solange nicht geschrieben habe!

2.Das dieses Kapitel kürzer geworden ist (ich machs im nächsten wieder gut!!)

3.Das es wahrscheinlich wieder so lange bis zum nächsten Kapitel dauern wird!

Aber wisst ihr noch was? Es ist sau schwer einen Tagesprophetenbericht zu schreiben und 2 sind noch schlimmer (...). Und ich muss beide noch schreiben. Naja, im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann wieder zu Harry! Den Ordensleiter werde ich dann auch verraten... obwohl es eig. klar sein dürfte, oder? Tut mir leid, wenn das ganze etwas verwirrend geworden ist, aber ich hatte es schon eher angefangen und jetzt zuende geschrieben. Fehler könnt ihr bitte behalten!

Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse und schreibt mir evtl. ein kleines Review?

HEL eure Kaja!


	7. Rückkehr und ein neues Heim II

**Die Rückkehr des Dumbledore**

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,_

_Wir, vom Tagespropheten, freuen uns, ihnen als Erste diese äußerst erfreuliche Nachricht überbringen zu können, besonders nach dem tragischen Ende des letzten Schuljahres von Hogwarts, an dem Albus Dumbledore leider von seinem engsten Vertrauten, Severus Snape getötet wurde, nachdem er von einer Mission mit dem Jungen-der-lebt, zurückkehrte, und gute Nachrichten selten geworden sind._

_Diese Begebenheit gedenkt nun aber sich von Grund auf nach dieser Nachricht zu ändern, denn eben genannter Getöteter weilt wieder bzw. immernoch unter den Lebenden!_

_Ja, sie haben richtig gelesen: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Träger des Merlin erster Klasse, Großzauberer, Hexenmeister, Direktor Hogwarts, Vorsitzender des Zauberergammots, ganz hohes Tier, Leiter des ``Orden des Phönix´´, Bezwinger Grindelwalds, internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer, uvm.) lebt!_

_Es stellte sich nämlich heraus, dass er garnicht von seinem treuen Zaubertränkelehrer, gutem Mitglied in seinem Orden, analytischen Miesepeter und Spion in den Reihen von IHM, Severus Sebastian Snape, getötet wurde, da dieser, wie eigentlich von den letzten beiden unverzeihlichen Flüchen verlangt, seinen Mentor nicht wirklich schaden wollte, ihn also nicht töten wollte._

_Was genau sich an diesem Tag zutrug, soll ungeklärt bleiben. Fest steht, dass an besagtem Tag, als die Todesser Hogwarts mithilfe von Draco Lucius Malfoy einnhmen wollten, war der Direktor nicht da, um seine Schützlinge vor diesem Unheil zu bewahren._

_Er war nämlich mit einem dieser Schützlinge, dem Jungen-der-lebt, auf Mission, um den letzten der sechs Horcruxe von ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, zu zerstören._

_Als sei nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, pragte schon das Zeichen der Todesser am Himmel, und ein Kampf war bereits in vollem Gange._

_Dies alles fand aber nur aus einem Grund statt, um den Direktor der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Albus Dumbledore, zu töten!_

_Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf gab dem jungen diesen Auftrag, damit dieser ihm seine Treue beweisen könne, um in seine Reihen aufgenommen werden zu können._

_Dessen Mutter allerdings, , hatte den Hauslehrer ihres Sohnes mit einem unbrechbaren Schwur dazu gebracht ihren Sohn schützen zu müssen und ihm helfen zu müssen, sollte dieser nicht in der Lage sein, den Auftrag zu erfüllen._

_Das Malfoy jr. dazu nicht in der Lage sein würde, war von Anfang an klar, schließlich wollte er nie das Mal tragen und zum Mörder oder eher Todesser werden. Zudem wollte er auf der Seite seines Vaters bleiben, der, genauso wie Mr. Snape, ein Spion war, und konnte den Führer der Seite seines Vaters und somit seiner Eigenen doch nicht töten, oder überhaupt jemanden töten, immerhin ist und war er immernoch ein Kind!_

_Voraussicht erzählte der Professor für Zaubertränke dem Schulleiter auch direkt, nachdem er von jrs. Auftrag erfahren hatte, von eben diesem und später auch von dem unbrechbaren Schwur und wie sie das damit verbundene Problem zu ihrem Vorteil umkehren könnten._

_So beschlossen sie, sollte es zu einer Situation kommen, in der sie die Gelegenheit böte das Tod vortäuschen könnte er es tun würde, um so in den Reihen des Unnennbaren zu steigen und so mehr und wichtigere Informationen zu erlangen, die i, Krieg nützlich sein könnten._

_Das zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit anwesend war, traf sich gut, da sie nun einen Zeugen für den Tod hatten, der allen von dem Tod seines Mentors berichten könnte, und dessen Trauer nicht gespielt werden musste, was sehr schwer gewesen wäre._

_Nach etwaigen Recherchen wurde der Tod des wahrscheinlich mächtigsten Zauberers nach Merlin etwa so vorgetäuscht: Als von dem Todesfluch getroffen wurde und von der Wucht eben dessen vom Turm geschleudert wurde, war dies auch die einzigste Nebenwirkung des Fluches, da ihn ja nicht wirklich töten wollte, wurde der Fluch soweit unwirksam und raubte nur einen großteil seiner Macht, sodass er sich aber noch mit einem Zauber unsichtbar zaubern konnte und auf einer vorher heraufbeschworenen, ebenfalls unsichtbaren, Schwebeplatte sich das ganze Geschehen von oben aus weiter mit anguckte. Um mitzukämpfen war er zu geschwächt, und wenn auf einmal Flüche von oben gekommen wären, wäre es auch zu auffällig gewesen._

_Indessen zauberte ein Double an den Fuß des Turmes, das ziemlich übel mitgenommen aussah, sodass man es für den richtigen, aber toten, Schulleiter Hogwarts hatte halten können._

_Um nicht direkt nach Askaban geschickt zu werden und seinen Auftrag zuende bringen zu können, floh mit seinem Patensohn jr._

_Er brachte ihn zu seiner Mutter in Sicherheit vor der Wut von IHM, weil er den Auftrag nicht hatte erfüllen können._

_Anschließend kehrte er in DESSEN Reihen und das Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens zurück, um IHM Bericht zu erstatten und anschleißend anzufangen Informationen zu sammeln, da nun glücklicherweise ja auch der letzte Horcrux des Unnennbaren (das Medaillon Slytherins) zerstört war, und zwar, abgesehen von dem Ring der Gaunts, den zerstörte, wie die anderen vier, von einem geheimnisvollen oder einer geheimnisvollen R.A.B._

_Da von dem Gift, welches er hatte trinken müssen, um an den Horcrux zu kommen, welches nun anfing seine volle Wirkung zu zeigen und an dem er wohl gestorben wäre, hätte nicht schon alle möglichen Gegengifte für den Fall der Fälle bereitgestellt, und dem Avada noch zu geschwächt war, konnte er seinem in Trauer versinkenden wichtigsten Mitstreiter gegen den Unnennbaren und Lieblingsschüler Harry Potter nicht mitteilen, dass er noch lebte._

_Da sonst niemand außer , davon wusste, dass er noch lebte, konnte auch niemand anderes zum Jungen-der-lebt gehen, um ihm, in der sicheren Umgebung seiner Verwandten, diese freudige Nachricht zu übermitteln, nachdem alle für den Krieg relevanten Informationen gesammelt hatte und vor den Todessern untergetaucht war._

_Der in Depressionen, wegen der vielen Tode in seinem Bekanntenkreis, versunkene Auserwählte wurde anscheinend unachtsam, da er auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier des Lichts spurlos verschwand, wie wir ihnen ja schon in der regulären Ausgabe des Tagespropheten berichteten._

_Allerdings konnte uns der nun erholte Hexenmeister beruhigen, dass er den Jungen bald finden würde, mithilfe seines „Orden des Phönix"._

_Außerdem wisse er durch einen Zauber, den er zur Vorsicht schon lange vor seinem "Tod" auf den Retter der Zaubererwelt legte, dass es dem Hogwartsabsolventen gut ginge und er somit nicht an Todesser oder sogar IHN geraten sein könnte._

_Wenn diese beiden Ikonen des Lichts also bald wieder Seite an Seite und Rücken an Rücken gegen das böse der Zaubererwelt antreten können, dann können wir, die gesamte Zaubererbevölkerung Großbritanniens und darüber hinaus, wieder Hoffnung greifen, dass es wieder besser werden kann und wir irgendwann, wenn das Dunkle besiegt ist, wieder in frieden und ohne Angst unsere Leben leben können._

_In Hochachtung an meine, auch zu diesen schlechten, sich aber wieder bessernden Zeiten, getreuen Leser_

_Ihre Rita Kimkorn_

_Die derzeitige Situation der Zaubererwelt in einer Statistik S.3_

_Die Ereignisse am Ende des letzten Schuljahres S.4-6_

_Zeugenaussagen vom Tode Dumbledores S.7-8_

_Reaktionen auf das Auftauchen Dumbledores und das Verschwinden des Potters S.9-10_

_Horcruxe, wie man sie erkennt, zerstört und die des Unnennbaren als Beispiel S.11-16_

_Die Malfoys und ihre wahre Gesinnung S.17_

_Snapes Dienste und sein Entkommen bei den Todessern S.18-20_

Harry war, um es milde auszudrücken verwirrt… und geschockt und irgendwie auch enttäuscht, überrascht und wütend, aber am allermeisten eines: glücklich!

Er war nicht für noch einen Tod verantwortlich, nein, Dumbledore lebte. Nicht nur die Zaubererwelt konnte jetzt neue Hoffnungen schöpfen sondern auch er, denn sein durchgedrehter Schulleiter und Mentor war zurückgekehrt. ER hatte wieder jamanden, der ihn das lehren könnte, was er wissen musste… wenn er es denn mal täte, bis jetzt hatte Dumbledore ihm ja noch nicht wirklich weitergeholfen, eigentlich hatte immer er Dumbledore helfen müssen. Den Stein der Waisen vor Voldemort bewahren, dafür sorgen, dass das Monster verschwand, damit der Schulleiter seinen Posten zurückbekam, den Ruf Hogwarts verteidigen und bei der Vernichtung der Horcruxe helfen und Voldemort aufhalten, immer wieder Voldemort aufhalten, auch, als er noch ein anscheinendes Kind war, wurde ihm schon gesagt, dass er Voldemort um jeden Preis aufhalten müsse… Leider hatte er das mit der Auferstehung ja gründlichst vergeigt, und wenn das Ministerium ihm auch nicht glaubte, wie hätte er d auch nur irgendwelche Chancen die ihm auferlegten Pflichten zu erfüllen? Er hatte den Tod zwar überwunden… aber er konnte ja trotzdem glücklich sein seinen angeblichen Mentor wieder zu haben, oder?!

Aber der Tagesprophet spielte mal wieder alles viel zu hoch und verdrehte die Tatsachen.

Von dem Zauber der auf ihm gelegen haben sollte fehlte auch jede Spur… aber das sollte er sich wohl besser später von Dumbledore erklären lassen.

Das hieß aber erstmal mit ihm in Kontakt treten, aber wie sollte er das anstellen?

Hedwig war noch weg, und da er hier im Wagen keinen Eulenkäfig sah schloss er auch aus, sich eine leihen zu können. Ein Kamin war auch nicht zu finden… was relativ logisch war, wer, außer superreicher Bonzen, hatte schon einen Kamin im Wohnwagen?

Im Moment sollte er sich aber eher wieder auf das vorhergegangene Gespräch konzentrieren, was er, nach einem kurzen abfälligen Blick auf die Zeitung, auch wieder tat.

„Sie würden sich bestimmt sorgen machen, aber ich glaube sie würden es verstehen… aber ich sollte ihnen wahrscheinlich doch eine Eule schicken, genauso wie ich Dumbledore wahrscheinlich eine Eule schicken sollte, damit nicht grundlos jagt auf Todesser gemacht wird und meine Freunde auch bescheid bekommen, dass es mir gut geht. Leider ist meine noch bei meiner Freundin. Eigentlich würde ich auch schon noch gerne etwas hierbleiben, wo mir schon das Angebot gemacht wurde, nur Dumbledore würde mich wahrscheinlich direkt zu sich holen wollen, um mit mir weitere Pläne zur Vernichtung Voldemorts zu besprechen.

Immerhin bin ich ja der Einzige, der das schaffen kann und jetzt wo alle Horcruxe vernichtet sind und nurnoch Voldemort selbst übrig ist…"

„Wie meinst du das, du bist der einzige, der ihn vernichten kann? Die Leute sagen das zwar immer, aber ich hatte bis jetzt nie viel darauf gehalten! Oh, und das mit dem Benachrichtigen wird auch kein Problem sein, und wenn wir nicht sagen, wo wir uns momentan schon wieder rumtreiben, wird er dich wohl auch kaum wegholen können. Du musst wissen, wir reisen viel mit dem Zirkus… durch die ganze Welt sind wir schon gefahren, nur an den Polen also Antarktis und Grönland die Ecke waren wir nicht, da ist es zu kalt und da leben sowieso nicht so viele, die einen Zirkus besuchen wollen würden, sie haben da viel zu tun, jagen und so… Einen festen Wohnsitz haben wir also nicht, auch, wenn uns England am liebsten ist, hier sind wir nunmal gebohren und deshalb sehen wir es als Heimat an. Und meinst du nicht, das Dumbledore erstmal nur glücklich wäre, dass dir nichts passiert ist? Aber wie schon gesagt, wenn du bleiben willst, musst du mir dein Leben und dein ganzes Leben erzählen! Von Anfang bis jetzt! Ansonsten kannst du sehen, wo du bleibst!", sagte Serenety mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Ich habe hier keine Eule gesehen, abgesehen von der, die den Tagespropheten brachte also wie? Aber es wäre wirklich schön, mal das Zirkusleben kennen zu lernen, und das mit der Vernichtung Voldemorts… das würde zu meinem Lebenslauf gehören, den ich lieber später genauer erzählen würde, erstmal das wichtigste regeln, ok?!" „Na schön.", sagte sie leicht enttäuscht nicht direkt alles aus Harry rausquetschen zu können und erfahren zu können, wie sehr der Tagesprophet sie alle anlog oder inwieweit er immer übertrieb.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, wenn du dir eine Eule von uns ausleihst, und dass du noch keine gesehen hast, könnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass du bis jetzt nur das Innere des Zirkuszeltes und das des Wohnwagens gesehen hast! Du musst wissen, der ganze Zirkus ist magisch. Alle hier mitziehenden sind Zauberer, aber da sie keine Ausbildung gemacht haben, können sie nur einfache Zauber anwende, um z.B. ihre Sachen zu packen, die Käfige zu sichern und andere Haushaltszauber. Ihre Kerne sind schon ausgereift, auch wenn sie sehr klein sind, aber groß genug um mithilfe eines Zauberstabes genannte Zauber auszuführen. Die jungen Mitreisenden unterrichte ich, da ihre Magiekerne noch aufnahmebereit sind und sich noch formen und dehnen lassen. Dafür geht man zwar eigentlich auf eine Zaubererschule, aber da wir immer weiterziehen ist dies keine gute Lösung, da sie uns auch nicht verlassen wollen. Deshalb haben wir es geschafft, für den ganzen Zirkus eine Genehmigung zum Zaubern zu bekommen.

Eigentlich bekommt man nur eine Genehmigung für den Bereich des Zauberers und seines Schülers, wenn sich ein Zauberer mal dazu herablässt, den Muggeln Tricks vorzuführen, aber da wir auch einige magische Kleinkinder dabeihaben, die wie gesagt nicht auf Schulen können, haben wir auch einen Stein bekommen, der von allen Ministerien genehmigt wurde, und der einen Schirm um das Zirkusgelände legt, sodass keine störenden Magiesignale an das Ministerium gesendet werden. Da sie dennoch ausgebildet werden müssen, geben wir Erwachsenen den Kindern Stunden, wovon ich allerdings die meisten nehmen muss, da die anderen nicht so weitläufig begabt sind wie ich, der auf einer Zaubererschule war.

Aber auch sie sind in einigen Bereichen sehr begabt und können ihren Kindern so nicht nur Haushaltszauber beibringen, sondern auch ein paar höhere Zauber, auch wenn sie sie manchmal nicht ganz so gut ausführen können.

Jedenfalls haben wir auch einige Eulen, von denen du dir eine zum verschicken der Briefe leihen darfst!

Wo du wohnen wirst, werden wir dann heute abend besprechen, wenn wir zum Zaubererdorf von Durmstrang aufbrechen! Nun hast du erstmal Zeit die Briefe zu schreiben und dir von Serenety alles zeigen zu lassen!", erklärte sich auch Bodo bereit den Pottererben aufzunehmen.

„Danke für euer vertrauen mich nach dem Todesserangriff dennoch hier aufzunehmen!", bedankte sich der Gryffindor und ging, das gemurmelte „Da hätte ich ja sowieso nichts zu zusagen gehabt, wenn Serenety sich schon entschieden hat" von Bodo ignorierend, welcher sich dannach wieder zum Zeltabbau verdrückte, um seinen Koffer zu suchen und die Briefe zu schreiben.

Als er ihn gefunden hatte -er hatte unter der Sitzecke gestanden- und auch die Briefe fertiggeschrieben hatte, ging er zu Serenety, die ihn dann aus dem Wohnwagen auf den Platz um den alle Wohnwagen standen, führte, um ihm anschließend alle vorzustellen, die nicht gerade beim Zelt halfen, und ihn zu den Eulen zu führen.

-------------------------------------------

Ich möchte eins klarstellen: Ihr dürft mich nicht töten, auch nicht wenn ihr die Lizenz habt jeden zu töten, der euch behindert, denn ich bin nicht Jeder, ich bin ich!

So, da das nun klargestellt ist... ich habe mich entschlossen die story kurz zu halten, da ich eh schon nicht oft posten kann und es ansonsten zu lange dauern wird sie zuende zu bringen und das will ich euch nicht antun! Ich werde also noch über den rest der Ferien von Harry schreiben das 7 Schuljahr in dieser story allerdings nichtmehr anfangen, vllt. in einer späteren fortsetzung, aber das steht in den Sternen, in denen auch die Zentauren nicht genau lesen können!

Hoffe ich bekomme ein oder zwei kommis (büdde ja? so schlimm können die Kapitel nicht sein, dass ihr dannach eure Tastaktur nichtmehr sehen könnt oder euer Bildschirm explodiert, sodass ihr nichts mehr schreiben könnt. Ein einfaches mir gefällt die story (nicht) würde mir ja reichen!)

Und bis zum nächsten chap eure Kaja


End file.
